


Chat Noir Alarm

by myosotisdibs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, F/M, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myosotisdibs/pseuds/myosotisdibs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the days Marinette didn’t have patrol, she often found it hard to sleep. So she decided to take a walk. Turns out all those after school specials were right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat Noir Alarm

On the days Marinette didn’t have patrol, she often found it hard to sleep. She had gotten into the habit of staying up so much that it was almost impossible for her to fall asleep at a normal time. Discovering that the night air seemed to help, she normally took a book or a project she was working on up to her balcony and worked until she couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore.

 

Today, she had decided to take a walk.

 

She remembered all of the warnings about going out alone at night in the city, but she thought herself more than capable. She was a superhero, she knew how to fight. Surely she could ward off any stupid kid that tried to mess with her. Besides, if it got too bad, she could find a place to transform, right? So she took her restless legs and her red cloak and she set off down the street.

 

Just a circle, she was just going to walk in a quick circle around a few blocks and then she would be home and her legs would be tired. That’s what she told herself. She would watch out for any weird shadows under streetlights and she would start to run if she had to. Wringing her hands together, she laughed at herself. Why was she being so paranoid? She was just taking a walk around the neighborhood. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm down, she turned a sharp right down a smaller street.

 

Tucking her hands into the pockets of her cloak, she took in a deep breath of night air and exhaled, her eyes closing peacefully. Paris in the middle of the night was a lot more peaceful than you’d think in her arrondissement. She was grateful for it on nights like these, when she just couldn’t seem to get to sleep. She let her legs lead her down familiar sidewalks and further away from home.

 

“Hello, miss?” A soft voice came out from behind her and she whipped around in surprise, finding a little girl standing there. She looked like she couldn’t be older than 7, and she also looked like she hadn’t had a bath in days.

 

Feeling her heart breaking, Marinette crouched down to her level. “Hi sweetie. What can I do for you?”

 

The little girl folded her hands in front of her and rocked back and forth on her feet. “I was just, uh, wondering if you had any money? I just wanted to go and get some food…” Marinette could’ve cried right then and there. This little mouse of a girl coming up to her in the middle of the night asking for some money so she could eat? She almost scooped her up and took her home right then.

 

“Sure honey, let me pull out my purse.” She reached beneath the fabric and pulled out her little circle purse, opening up a pocket on the side and fingering through the few Euros she had with her.

 

“I’ll take that,” feeling the hot breath on her neck, she froze in the split second her purse was ripped from her fingers. By the time she stood, the figure in black was already taking off down the street.

 

“Hey!” She yelled, her first instinct to go transform and take that person to the police. Then she realized it.

 

He had just stolen her purse. Her purse that held her kwami.

 

Panic set in and she started to run, calling after the figure. They seemed to keep looking back, unbelieving that she was following them. Damn right, she was following. She had to get that purse back and she had to get it before they looked inside! “Just come back! You can have my money, I just want that bag!” Her pleading was no use, the figure just kept on running. And her legs were starting to get tired. Without her transformation, she couldn’t run as long as she thought she could, and the thief was starting to pull ahead of her.

 

She had been chasing him for minutes and her legs burned with exertion. Her breaths were heaving and the person in front of her didn’t seem to be wavering at all. “Please!” She cried, a lot louder than any of her other pleas. Her desperation just seemed to make the thief giggle, throwing a look over their shoulder at her before they continued on. There was no way she was going to catch them. She had no idea where she was, she didn’t have her kwami, it was the middle of the night, and she was just about out of energy. 

 

Seeing a gleam come off the roof of the building they were heading toward, she thanked every Guardian that she was given the lucky kwami. “Help!” She yelled, hoping she wasn’t just seeing things and that he would help. It had been his night to patrol, and if she had ever needed to be lucky, this was the moment. The shadow above them moved swiftly, lifting off and landing in front of the running thief in a crouch.

 

“And what’s going on here?” Marinette had never been happier to see those green eyes in her entire life. As Chat slowly rose to full height, the thief just stared at him, starting to walk backwards. She was still slowly approaching, hoping she could just pluck it from their hands while they had their back turned, just as they had done to her. “Looks like you took something that doesn’t belong to you.” He extended his baton and set it on the ground in front of him like a cane. “Now are you going to give it back? Or do I have to ask really nicely?” 

 

His eyebrows shot up as he saw Marinette approach the thief from behind and he looked like he was about to say something but he didn’t get the chance. The thief must have caught on to her presence at the same moment because, in what she assumed was a Hail Mary, the thief threw her purse to the side and in a very smooth movement had turned, grabbed her, spun around behind her, pulled out a knife, and held it to her throat in what had to be less than a second.

 

And there she was. Her arms pinned down to her sides by a vice like grip, a warm body pressed up against her, and the cold bite of a knife pressed against her windpipe. She yelped, tears appearing in her eyes as the thief held her tight from behind.

 

The movement itself seemed to set Chat off, raising his staff and suddenly looking very aggressive. Not just aggressive, he looked… Furious. “Don’t touch her.” His voice hit her like ice dropped down her collar.

 

“I don’t want to hurt her, Chat Noir,” the thief called out from behind her. They were hiding almost their entire body behind her wide cloak, except for the hand that held her death at her throat. “But I will if you don’t back - the fuck - off!” He emphasized each pause by pressing the knife tighter against her and she cried out, the blade scratching against her skin and threatening to break the surface.

 

She hated knives. God, did she hate knives. Even as Ladybug, knives were just so annoying to deal with. They were so close and so personal, and they could do some real damage if the person wielding it wanted to. And she didn’t doubt that this person had any second thoughts about hurting her.

 

“Let her go. Before this gets ugly.” She had seen this look on Chat before. It was the same look she had seen on the recordings of the day Animan attacked. When she threw herself into the dinosaurs mouth. He was absolutely furious and it looked like he was about to lose it.

 

“I will,” the thief answered, taking a step back, “as soon as you are far away from here.” The man was slowly moving backward, dragging her along with him as she whimpered. She had her hands gripped into tight fists at her sides and she tried to think of anything she could do, but one wrong move and it was over. One wrong move from any of them and it was over.

 

Chat took a step forward and the man pressed the knife into her windpipe, breaking the skin. She cried out, tears falling from her eyes as she felt a small drop of blood roll down to her collar bone. “What part of back off do you not understand?! I will kill her!”

 

Chat put his hands up, taking a slight step back as he studied the situation. His eyes flickered everywhere around them, before landing back on her. She was shaking and crying and she felt absolutely useless. His eyes studied her for a moment before she squeezed hers shut, a rough step pushing the knife into her skin again. “So what will it be, blondie?”

 

When her eyes opened, she stared right at Chat. Her partner. If they could communicate with their eyes, she would tell him everything at this moment. But her look of desperation said enough.

 

“Marinette, do you trust me?” Clenching her teeth tight, his green eyes bore into her and she just hoped he had a plan. Slowly, she nodded, yelping again as the thief grabbed her tighter.

 

“Shut up!” He instructed, and Marinette just whimpered, her eyes locked on Chat’s. He nodded and started backing up.

 

“You win, I’m going.” He called, keeping his eyes trained on her as he got further away. “Just let her go.”

 

“I will, when you’re gone!” The thief continued walking backwards with her in tow, the area between her and Chat growing immensely.

 

And then he leap away. He disappeared. He had left her to this monster. And she could’ve killed him.

 

“You’ve cost me so much trouble,” he murmured in her ear, his grip on her loosening but he never took the knife from her throat. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t slit your throat and leave you here to die.”

 

There it was. One last pump of adrenaline. One last fight or flight. He was giving her the final ultimatum and now she had to make her choice. Her mind running faster than she could keep up with, she finally found it. If she didn’t do something now, there might never be another chance for her. So she acted on instinct.

 

Lifting her right leg and arm at the same moment, she dug her heel into the guys shin with her entire body weight. Grabbing onto his wrist, she pushed against it and, as he began to fold back, she bent her legs and slid her head out from his grasp, just barely making it as he grunted. Spinning around, she found herself standing face to face with the man, who looked both surprised and beyond pissed.

 

“You little bitch!” He screamed, attempting to make another grab for her. She deflected it as well as she could with her forearm, launching herself backward. He continued forward, lunging this time with the knife leading. As if she was watching it all in slow motion, she swung her leg out and around, her foot connecting with his outstretched arm. Although the force of her blow sent the knife flying out of his hand, he grabbed her ankle with his other hand before she could even process it and he twisted hard, sending her to the floor with a scream. Landing hard on her stomach and hitting her jaw on the street, she cast her arms out in front of her and tried to pull herself away. “Not so fast,” the man grunted, taking a hold of both her ankles and dragging her back toward him while she screamed.

 

Settling her weight on her hands, she pushed back with all her force and, as her feet collided with his chest, he stumbled, losing his grip on her. Panicking, she attempted to crawl forward on her hands and knees as her heart threatened to give out. Beginning to hyperventilate, she felt herself slowing down and her vision starting to blur.  _ Just breathe, just breathe _ , she yelled at herself, knowing she only had seconds left before he was back.

 

A hand gripped her shoulder and flipped her, her back and head slamming against the pavement. The man loomed over her as her head spun, kneeling down with one knee on either side of her as he took a hold of her wrists. Tears began to flow freely from the corners of her eyes as she gasped for air, the man just grinning manically at her. “I’m going to crush your fucking skull, sweetheart.” He spat, leaning down over her as she screamed and squeezed her eyes shut.

 

He was getting closer and she could feel his hot breath on her face and her brain screamed at her that this would be the last thing she would ever feel. Fear. His warmth was getting closer to her face and then…

 

A sound rang out from above her and the heat was gone. The grip on her wrists and the pressure on her hips had disappeared. Letting her eyes blink open, she saw Chat Noir standing over her, his baton extended and his breathing heavy. His eyes met hers and he dropped to his knees, cradling her head in his hand as he lifted her off the pavement.

 

“Marinette? Are you okay?” He was scanning her up and down with those bright eyes, “Did he hurt you?”

 

Turning her head to the side, she saw the man. He was crumbled against the pavement, presumably knocked out cold. Inhaling deeply, she felt light headed from the sudden intake of air and felt her head slowly drop back. 

 

“Marinette?!” Chat cried, pulling her closer to him. “Please say something.”

 

Sighing and turning further into him, she replied softly. “I'm okay. I'm fine.” She became aware of the fact that she was still shaking like a leaf in his arms and she willed herself to calm down, to just breathe in and out. Chat was here now, and he would never let anything happen to her.

 

A police car rounded the corner and came to a halting stop in front of them. The officer kicked open the door and slowly emerged, looking over them. “Is this the guy?”

 

Chat nodded, “yeah, that's him. The knife is over there on the sidewalk. He should wake up in a little while.” The officer nodded and started to try to move the man, but couldn't seem to lift him at all. Chat, looking down at her with sad eyes, helped her sit upright before jumping up to help the officer deposit the man into the back of his police car and slam the door shut.

 

“Chat,” he jumped at the sound of her voice, rushing over. “My purse,” she pointed down the street to the discarded item, her shaking arm barely able to stay up. He stood, walking over and grabbing it. He brushed it off as he walked back and handed it down to her. “Thank you.” She popped the large pocket open and sighed in relief when she saw Tikki staring back at her, seemingly unharmed.

 

“Come on, Princess, let's get you to a doctor.” He held out his hand and she took it, barely managing to get to her feet. As soon as he let go of her, her knees gave out and she fell into him. “Woah there,” he chuckled, getting a grip on her and holding her up.

 

“I don't need to go to a doctor, I'm not hurt.” She was lying. Her head hurt like hell and she was certain to have a few bruises tomorrow. Not to mention the sting in her neck if she stretched the skin too much. “I just want to go home.”

 

As the police car reversed and pulled away, Chat glanced at it before looking down to study her. He looked unsure about whether to press her to get checked out or to just do what she wanted. Eventually, he smiled. “As you wish, Princess.”

 

He placed his hands beneath her thighs and picked her up like she was a doll. Not finding the energy in herself to protest, she wrapped her legs around his middle and her arms looped around his shoulders. She pressed her face into his neck and listened to the steady beat of his heart as he lifted them up and away.

 

By the time he stepped down onto her balcony, she wasn't ready to let go. She had finally calmed herself down enough to breathe normally, and she decided that his warmth was actually extremely comforting. Still, she let her legs release, using her grip on his neck to ease her drop to the floor. She stepped away, folding her arms tight to herself.

 

Chat was leaning against the railing, his eyes trained on her. His voice barely above a whisper, he asked, “what were you thinking, Marinette? You could have got yourself killed.” He sounded worried, almost scared to speak.

 

“I know,” she stared down at her feet, feeling like a complete idiot. “I should've never gone out.”

 

He shook his head, his voice returning to a normal volume. “That's not what I'm talking about. Well, yes, that is true, but I meant that you shouldn't have fought him.”

 

Surprised, she met his eyes again, her eyebrows drawn together. “What was I supposed to do? Let him hurt me?”

 

He sighed, running a hand through his hair as best he could without infringing on the ears. “I was coming back. I was going to stop him.”

 

“Well, how was I supposed to know that? I was standing there, quite certain that I was about to die, and you just left!” Who was he to scold her when he had just jumped away? He looked lost for words, his mouth opening and closing uselessly.  Annoyed, she turned her back to him and walked up against the other railing.

 

“I'm sorry, Marinette. I shouldn't have left.” He stepped toward her and she turned around, keeping her distance. “I was just scared, I didn't want him to hurt you. I had to come up with a plan.”

 

She felt tears coming to her eyes again and she held herself tighter. “You just left me alone with him while he held a knife on me.”

 

His face was pained as he squeezed his eyes shut, struggling for the right words. “I couldn't take the chance. Ladybug has always told me I'm too reckless and I couldn't let that happen this time.” He met her eyes again, and the sight pained her. “If you had gotten hurt, I would have never forgiven myself.”

 

A moments pause, and she crossed the distance in one step, wrapping her arms tight around his torso. He froze for a minute before returning the hug, one hand on her upper back and the other in her hair, keeping her close. “I’m so sorry, Marinette.” He whispered into her hair, turning to rest his cheek on top of her scalp. “I was scared and I messed up.” She just pressed her face into his chest and tried not to cry. “Princess… I am so happy you’re safe.”

 

Marinette pulled her head away from his chest, leaning back to look up at him. His thumb rubbed circles into the back of her head while he just smiled, tears in the corners of his eyes. Realizing how close they were, she felt her cheeks flush pink and she averted her eyes, slowly letting go of him. He relented, moving one hand to lift her chin to look at him again.

 

There was something different in his eyes, the way he was looking at her just made her heart rate increase. “Chat?” She whispered, unconsciously leaning into his chest.

 

“Marinette,” he replied, leaning down toward her. Her heart beat jumped as he got close enough for her to feel his breath on her face, their noses barely touching. “Can I kiss you?”

 

Her eyes slowly closing, it took everything in her to keep her voice steady when she answered him. “Yes.”

 

His gloved hand cupped her cheek and angled her face upward as he pressed his lips to her own. And Marinette saw stars. She didn’t know if it was the remnants of adrenaline in her veins, or the relief of being safe, or just the relief of being with him, but she felt waves of warmth settle over her. She kissed back with everything she had in her.

 

When he pulled away, his hand staying on her cheek, their eyes met and a smile lit up his face. She put her hand outside his own, leaning into his touch with her eyes still blissfully closed.

 

“Maybe I should get you a Chat Noir alarm,” he chuckled, her eyes opening to look at him again. “Then I’ll always know when you need me.”

 

Marinette smiled again, silent tears falling down her cheeks. He suddenly looked really concerned, his other hand wiping her tears with his thumb. “Princess, what’s wrong?”

 

Wrapping her arms tight around him again, she pressed her ear against his chest and listened, once again, to the steady beat of his heart. “Thank you,” she said quietly, almost embarrassed.

 

“Anytime,” he replied, returning the hug with a squeeze. “I’ll save you anytime, Princess. Provided, I get a kiss every time as a thank you.” She could hear the shit eating grin in his voice and she pulled away, hitting him on the chest. He grabbed at it, dramatically gasping. “You wound me!”

 

“Don’t be cheeky,” she pointed a finger at him, a smile betraying her attempt to be annoyed. A silence fell over them, Chat’s eyes boring into her while she looked away, embarrassed and a blush on her cheeks. And then she yawned, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

 

“Looks like someone needs to go to bed,” he said softly, chuckling. “You’ve had a rough night.” She nodded, turning toward the trapdoor of her balcony. She knelt down to the door and propped it open, turning back to Chat one last time. A hopeful smile on his face, he asked, “A kiss for the road?”

  
She scoffed, a grin on her face. “In your dreams, kitty.” He grinned back at her and with one last inhale, she dropped into her room and shut the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought in the comments and feel free to subscribe or follow me on tumblr (url: emmsdibs) to get updates on my next project. (It's a big one)


End file.
